Hair Product and Smelly shoes
by ObliviateMeQuietly
Summary: ONESHOT: SEQUEL TO MEETING THE EVANS' James hasn't asked Lily out for months, and every day the two have grown closer. Does Lily have the guts to make a move?


When Lily stepped foot inside the 7th years boys dormitory first time she swore she almost fainted from the sight, or was it the smell, maybe? The room looked like a tornado had hit it, with clothes strewn all over floor; Lily couldn't spot a patch of carpet anywhere around James, Sirius or Peter's bed. Remus' area, at least, was kept tidy. But on top of that, it literally smelt like something was rotting. It wouldn't surprise her if there was a dead rat, or some other rodent under their beds.

"Oh, what is that _god _awful smell?" Lily demanded, covering her nose and waving her hands in front of her as she stepped further into the room, trying to clear the smell from her path.

Remus, who was sitting on the bed closest to the door, looked up from his book and smiled apologetically at Lily. "I believe that's Peter's shoes. He doesn't wear socks."

Lily tried not to gag as she spotted a pair of rather grotty looking underwear hanging off the end of Peter's bed. Well, she was glad that at least he wore _something._

"You get used to the smell, I promise. I actually think my nose has lost all sense of smell from living in this room." Remus said with a small chuckle.

Lily shook her head in disgust, her hands placed firmly over her nose as she scanned the messy room for the familiar head of messy black hair.

"He's in the bathroom." Remus said, guessing her thoughts as he laid back on his bed and opened his book again.

"I- I was just looking for him because we have rounds soon." Lily tried to make an excuse, her cheeks warming a little bit. She felt she had to, or everyone would find out. Only someone as dumb as Peter wouldn't be able to guess that she was undoubtedly, utterly infatuated with James Potter. But she didn't want anyone to find out just yet. Why? Because she was almost positive that James Potter didn't like her in that way anymore.

The two had been working closely together all year with their head boy and girl duties, and had even become sort of…friends, almost. Since he had turned up at her house at Christmas they spoke regularly, sat together sometimes at dinner, complained about Sirius and Marlene's public displays of affection - or more like public displays of eating each other's faces off – together and even shared the occasional inside joke together. But he hadn't asked her on one date since before the last summer, or even mentioned anything remotely annoying to her in a very like time.

"Of course you were," Remus chuckled softly and glanced up at the red head over his book, who was blushing as red as her hair.

"Where is he?" Lily asked, deciding to ignore his teasing as she looked around the dorm.

"Bathroom, with Padfoot."

Lily nodded before treading carefully over to the bathroom door, wincing with every step she took on the clothes covered floor.

"I'd knock before going in, you never know what those tossers could be doing in there." Remus advised as Lily took the handle.

Lily hesitated, but knocked loudly, glancing behind her nervously at Remus. She caught the glimpse of a grin on his face, before the door was ripped open, and because Lily was holding the handle, she got pulled forward and into the arms of none other than James Potter.

She looked up at him instantly as his arms wrapped around him, reflectively starting to yell at him to get his gigantic sausage hands off of her, but all words were lost when she saw what he had done to his hair. It was absolutely coated in hair product and flicked back so not a strand stood up. HE had used to much product that his hair looked like it had been visited by Jack Frost.

"Lily! Look, I used your present!" He said with that gobsmackingly gorgeous grin of his. As always, it made Lily's knees feel like jelly, but she stepped back and covered her mouth as she looked at his hair in horror. That was _not _what she'd intended his present for.

When James had turned up at her house with a Christmas present for her, she had felt obliged to give him something in return. Not really sure what to give him, she had given him a tube of hair product that Petunia had bought for herself but hadn't opened it yet. She'd thought he might do a little something to his hair, but seeing him like this made her regret giving him the damn stuff.

"Do you think Marlene will like this, Evans?" Lily looked up. She wished she didn't.

Sirius had a full blown mowhawk. It was a completely and utterly terrifying sight. "I just threw up a little." She muttered, only to met by a playful shove as he made his way out of the dorm, probably looking for Marlene.

"They really need to put more of this stuff in the tube, Lily. We used it up in one go! Perhaps they should put an undetectable extension charm in here." James suggested, slipping his hands into his pockets and hunching his shoulders slightly as he looked down at the red head in front of him.

"It's _muggle _product, James." Lily sighed and shook her head. "They can't do that."

"Oh," James said stupidly. "I knew that."

Lily couldn't help but laugh at that, shaking her head at James. Sometimes purebloods were just too oblivious. She tilted her head as she took in his hairdo again. No. It just wouldn't do. It would have to go.

With only a moment of hesitance she reached up and started to run her hands through his hair, messing it up.

"Hey! I spent ages doing that!" James complained, trying to smack her hands away.

"You really have no idea how much I love your hair, do you?" Lily asked, grimacing as she tugged her fingers through the now set product.

"You- you love my hair?" James asked, awestruck.

"I love everything about you James, I love your hair, I love that adorable snort you do when you laugh sometimes, I love the way you run your hand through your hair, I love your dimples, I love you goddamn it!"

James was frozen, awestruck as he listened to her talk. Realising what she had said, Lily turned a vibrant red colour, and went to step backwards. But with a dash of Gryffindor courage she stepped forward and launched herself at him, capturing his lips with her own. It was only a short kiss, but it still made her stomach flip. And James looked like he were about to faint. He had to clutch the doorframe for support.

"You, me, Hogsmeade this weekend, okay?" Lily asked, fiddling with the sleeves of her blouse as she waited for an answer.

James nodded, staring at her with his mouth wide open.

"Great," Lily grinned at him, before slowly backing up towards the door. "See you then.."

When she was gone, James collapsed onto his bed, a grin splitting his head. "You owe me 50 galleons, Moony. I told you it would work."


End file.
